The Theory of Temptation
by Luna Lapin
Summary: She was supposed to hate him. Supposed to despise his very existence. But somehow, he was beginning to tempt her and slowly, she was starting to give in. And she hated it because, she loved it.
1. Impetuous

A/N: Many have been waiting patiently for my re-write of this; except ArtisticGamer14. So, I've decided to finally finish the first chapter because you PMed me...so without further adue...I give you 'My Bad Boy' REWRITE...with a slightly different plot line that is.

The characters are now juniors in highschool, and Rin isn't as girly-but Len is the same-instead Rin's a goody-two-shoes geek and Len's the bad ass popular boy in their school who teases her but actually likes her, and he is in The Rock Music Club. I know, this sounds like most plots, but mine will have a RH twist to it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own VOCALOID...though, I wish I did.

P.S: Maim, Delaware is not a real city/any of the other places (Except maybe one or two stores). Also this may have some refrences to Kingdom Hearts such as Sea Salt Ice Cream and other things. (Blame that on my akward new infatuation with the video game. So, I DON'T OWN!)

P.S.S: This is whole rewrite is dedicated to Yuukigirly!

* * *

Cerulean eyes gazed sternly in the mirror, surveying and inspecting the smooth face of their owner. Sighing, Kagamine Rin placed the thick white frame glasses upon her face, deciding that she really didn't look right without them on. With a quickened pace, she straightened out her black pleated skirt and purple polo shirt, making sure to get all the wrinkles out of her uniform for today was an important day, today was the beginning of a new school year. Today was August 28th, her first day as a junior, and Rin wanted to look perfectly crisp and clean. The blond made her way down cherry wood steps, veering to the right once she jumped off to get to the kitchen. She silently greeted her mother with a small smile and took her seat at the bar stool in front of the island. Rin waited patiently, twiddling with the bottom hem of her school shirt, inaudibly reminding herself to tuck her shirt in before she got to the bus stop.

"Here honey..." The pale teenager glanced up to see a stack of pancakes overflowing with syrup, on a plate too small, beside a glass of milk. Showing her appreciation by smiling and nodding to her mother, the smaller female began to eat, making sure as to not get any remnants of her breakfast on her uniform. Once done, Rin placed the soiled porcliean dish into the sink, and swiftly made her way down the hall to the small cubbies her father had built for her to put her outdoor clothes. Her eyes glanced down to the small gold watch bracelet on her right wrist, taking notice that she only had about nine minutes until her bus came. Cursing inwardly, Rin hurriedly slipped on her mary-janes and fixed her uniform, tucking in the purple polo and pulling up her black knee-high socks. Bidding her mother good-bye, Rin walked out of her house, trying to make it to the bus stop before the driver drove off without her.

* * *

With an uneventful bus ride filled with noisy freshmans and rude seniors, Rin made it to school only to have the entrance be blockaded by female students squealing one thing continously. Trying to save her ear drums, the pitiful blond placed her orange head phones in and squeezed through the crowd of high schoolers. Using her back pack as a shield and batting ram, Rin pushed through females and some males, only to be jostled roughly from side to side. She cradled the strap on her guitar case gently, the cerulean eyed female did. With finesse she manuovered her way through the sea of homosapiens, all the while making sure that not even the tiniest scratch made its way onto the vinyl carrier.

Finally out of the hallway, Rin found herself in the cafeteria of Crypton Academy For The Enhanced Student where thousands of miniature circles were made, informing people which clique was which. Passing by the small groups, the guitarist surveyed the room, her eyes stopping on four people. She ran after that, halfway skipping when she got close enough to the quartet.

"Yo! Rin-Rin! Who goes there!" Skeptically staring at a certain red head, Rin shook her head, already used to the akward greetings.

"Akaito, what the heck is wrong with you?" She questioned, gently placing her instrument carrier down, and taking a seat upon the top step that lead to the stage. The chili pepper fanatic shrugged, glomping himself onto a teal haired male as he used his drum sticks to beat against the said boy's lap. Mikou averted his gaze from his book to give Akaito, the quarter-back's (Kaito Shion) younger brother, a small glare, showing him his discomfort with the continous tappings.

"Sorry honey." The apology was accepted with a small peck on the cheek from the bassist's half. Rin giggled, loving the couples' antics so early in the morning. Sighing, she pushed herself to the right, stopping just in time so that her feet didn't hit a green haired girl's thighs.

"Hey Gumi, how was your summer?" The keyboardist giggled, petting the red hair of a female upon her lap who was mindlessly tuning her guitar.

"Fall is such a nice season." The carrot lover mused as she closed her eyes and began to hum a small tune. Also used to Gumi's absent mind, the blond, once again, giggled getting the words 'Cuckoo' mouthed from Miki.

The five sat there in silence, enjoying one another's company as they listened to the monochrome hum of teenagers' conversations. Rin laid back, her eyes having to squint due to fluorescent lights. An annoying bell rang through the open air, all the students residing in the lunch area looking up at the source.

_"Will all new students please report to the office? I repeat. Will all new students please report to the office. That is all." _Miki and Rin laughed in unison, 'new students?' Crypton Academy never got new students, furthermore, their hometown never even got new residents. However, their joking was interrupted by the sound of wheels upon tiles. The scraping resonated through the cafeteria, bouncing off walls, echoing into each teenager's ear. A hush came over the four, as well as the rest of the student body, as each of them quickly turned their heads to see was leaving the cafeteria to go to the office. Rin craned her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the skateboarder, but to no avail was she able to get a completely look-only a small glance of blonde hair and '02' keychain.

* * *

The day was utterly, completely, un-doubtly boring and uneventful; or at least that what Rin thought it was. The blonde, dragged her way over to her usual spot with her friends in the cafeteria, dropping her messenger bag down, causing it to make a crashing sound that alerted her friends to her entrance. Mikuo looked up, slightly concerned with how Rin made herself know. Catching this glance, the blue eyed teen shook her head, trying to show him that she was perfectly fine. Like normal, Rin sat down next to Miki, placing her lunch box in her lap as she listened to the mindless chatter around her.

"Rinny~ Did you hear about the new kid?" How could one not? After him being the only kid to go up to the main office, everyone became intrigued. But of course, poor Rin was most likely the only girl who didn't even know what he looked like, much less his name.

"Umm, not really..." The answer was truthful, seeing as Rin didn't even listen to half of the girls in her class for the first four periods of the day.

"EH! Oh lord! I need to tell you all about him! He's in my maths class!" The blonde nodded, showing her the cherry loving guitarist that she was all ears.

"Okay...well, where do I start...?..."

And Rin zoned out.

It wasn't as though the blond intentionally wanted to disrespect her friend no···she was too well-mannered, and docile for such a thing. However, when Miki spoke, her voice droned on; the buzzing sound becoming soothing to her as she ate her Nutella and peanut butter sandwhich.

* * *

The blond hated...no, loathed Health Class. The teacher, the subject, the upmost atmosphere; such a class should be banned entirely from all school curriculums. But of course a course of action would never be taken; everyone loved the teacher. The blond, without hesitance, placed her head upon her desk, loving the feeling of the cold wood upon her forehead.

Abstinence.

The beginning of the school year topic in Health Class was - Abstinence. What was Mr. Gakupo trying to do? Cause her to faint to death to blushing and blood loss?...Most definitely. The once noisy before-class chatter ceased to exist as a hush came over the room. Rin, believing that said loss of sound was due to the teacher coming in, decided to keep her head down - reveling in the fact that it was last period. A screech of the chair next to her, however, caused her to look up, wanting to tell the person who was going to sit next to her that said seat was being saved for another.

"Um, sorry. But that sea-" Her words were instantly forgotten as she saw who was staring right at her. Blonde hair pulled back into a disheveled pony tail, sky blue eyes - was this the new transfer student? His clothes were dark, no doubt the only other colour, other than black, being red. His lip was pierced, snake bites, and so were his ears, five on the left and three on the right. Gulping down whatever courage she had before, Rin shrank in her seat, wanting to turn invisible as the male student, whose name she didn't catch heed of, gave her a cold stare, his eye bearing holes into her uniform polo.

"N-Never mind..." She squeaked her apology out, hoping that he heard···which isn't likely. The male student continued to stare, his pupils moving up and down as though taking her completely in. Trying not feel uncomfortable, Rin looked away, trembling as she took her Health Folder out of her bag. Instantly, the hush over the class was ruined as another girl, Hatsune Miku that is, came up to the new student, her manicured french nails tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"So um...you're Len C-Crypton, right?" The blonde nodded, not answering verbally, as he stared. The tealette, bounced on the balls of her feet, twiddling with her long pig tail.

"So, like you're new to the whole town right?" Len nodded, holding back a yawn with much trouble.

"Well, me and my friends..." a bunch of girls behind Miku giggled, hiding their petty laughs with their equally manicured hands. "we're like, wondering if you'd like to, um, go out with us this Thursday? We could, like, um...show you around." Miku batted her eyes, trying to appeal the male before her. Said male simply glared before turning his head back to Rin, watching the female doodle on her Warm-Up Page with musical notes and pictures of Gibson electric guitars. _Cute._

"Um, okay then? Well, if you wanna, like think about it, give me a call kay?" And using his pen, Miku scribbled her number onto his Health Folder, little hearts surrounding the ten digits.

Len threw his folder away, right after class ended.

* * *

Rin sighed with relief, loving the fact that she was now in the music room, tuning her baby, her life, the love of her life; Her Gibson Les Paul Special II Electric Guitar. She hummed along with the chords, perfecting the strings while she waited for the others to come. First was Akaito Shion, twirling his drum sticks in one hand while he carried a bag of Jalapeno flavoured potato chips. Behind him came Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's younger twin brother, his bass guitar strapped to his back as he read a novel, a different one from this morning. Rin looked up from her seat, strumming her last chord as she placed the guitar in her lap. The red headed drummer threw his sticks haphazardly onto the drum seat, and plopped down in a seat next to Rin, licking his fingers. Mikuo, cautiously placed his guitar down next the piano, afterwards being pulled down into Akaito's lap as he passed by.

"Hey, cutie! How was your last period?" The flamboyant male laughed out, as he caressed the skinny arms of his boyfriend. Rin side glared at her friend, giving him the look that said 'Don't-Even-Bother'.

"Health Class?" Mikuo asked, blushing furiously as he was rubbed up against.

"Health Class and Abstinence posters...it. Was. Horrid." Akaito snickered aloud. Laughing at the memory of his Health Class which was second period, Mikuo was so adorable when he found out about the subject.

"Don't laugh! I didn't even get to sit next to any of my friends!"

"Why?" A female voice interjected. All three musicians looked up to see Gumi and Miki walking in, although Gumi was mostly skipping towards the three.

"Oh. Hi, Gu-mi." Rin gave her the evil eye, crossing her legs and playing with her guitar again.

"W-What?"

_"I thought you were gonna sit next to me in Health! You know how much I hate that class!" _The carrot loving female shrugged, humming to herself as she sat down at her keyboard.

"Sorry. I was going to but then, I saw this bunny shaped like a cl-or was it a cloud shaped like a bunny?" The blonde sighed, dismissing the subject with her hand.

"Anyway, I had to sit next to that new kid! And he's so scary!" Miki gave Rin a look of disbelief. Scary! How could one call such a beautiful, "smexiful, looking beast scary!

"WHAT! Ho-What's wrong with you! Len Crypton is anything but scary! His cold mien, stony glare! And the way he never talks! Kya! He's the epitome of Hot!" The blonde stared at her friend with a look of concern; debating whether or not she should escort her to the Guidance Counselor or the Nurses Office. Shaking her head in disbelief, she shrugged the topic off.

"Whatever, doesn't matter. I only have the class once a month, I'll live."

* * *

For the umpteenth time, she sighed; letting a wisp of air be set free from her mouth. Cerulean eyes watched with vexation as the rest of the band members walked out the music room, bidding her goodbye and good luck with the cleaning. _That frickin straw! _Rin thought with malice as she stared down at the McDonald's straw that laid next to her; it was cut in half, the shortest of the bunch. Of course, the outcome had to be...cleaning up after practice.

Sighing, once more, Rin rolled her eyes as she placed her guitar back into it's simple black case and got to work. Daintily, she held the trash can, not wanting to fully let her palm rest upon it. _The same as last year, _she thought as she began throwing trash into the waste bin with one hand, while holding said disposal containment with the other. Nothing ever seemed to change for her, all was the same since the beginning of high school and most likely to the end. As she bent down to pick up a stray guitar pick, a creaking noise was made. Startled, Rin yelped, dropping the gray trash can to look over at the double doors of the music room.

Len Crypton stood in the door way, staring at her with a blank expression.

Len Crypton, the so-called "Epitome of Hot", was walking over to her.

Len Crypton···wait, what?

Rin shook her head, obviously believing what she was seeing was a daydream and that her mind was playing some sick nightmare on her. But, however many times she closed her eyelids, letting her mascaraed eyelashes lay against her cheeks, the male seemed to get closer. And closer. And···he was in front of her now. He towered over her measly five foot height, blue eyes with no expression, mouth formed into a scowl as his hands stayed shoved in his pockets. Rin gulped, twiddling around with the blue guitar pick between her middle finger and thumb, it was Mikuo's she could tell by the perfectly drawn '01'.

The two stared at each other for awhile, Len's eyes never leaving Rin's while the female's seemed to roam anywhere but the taller teenager's pupils. Finally, fed up with feeling anxious, and the fear of being shanked or worse...raped, Rin spoke up, her soprano voice shaky and laced with her nervousness.

"U-Um, i-is there anything. Er..any-anything y-you ne-need?" Len nodded, blue eyes now staring at the fallen waste bin beside them in its south eastern spot. Almost instantly, his hand shot up to his left earring cuff, twisting it about on the cartilage ligament. Continuously, he licked his lips, eyes now beginning to flicker from her to the trash can, and back to her again. Noticing this, Rin began to wonder if he was on something.

"A-Are you okay?" And that's when it happened.

She didn't really have time to register the feel of a rough grip, tightening on her shoulders, nor the forceful way she was pulled forward. No-all Rin had time to register was that there were lips upon hers.

She wanted to cry.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it took a longer time than suspected, but I did it! I'm now rewriting my favourite story...'My Bad Boy'! Though it's now going to have a new name, just to warn you, my beloved readers who've been waiting patiently, *cough* not *cough*.

Anyway, like always, R&R! I'll be waiting for them! I'll write the second chappie quicker, I've gotten back into the flow of writing, and I've gotten interested in VOCALOID Len and Rin once again! Bye Bye!


	2. Excuses, Stalking, and Stolen Smoothies

A/N: I'm back again! Finally, I got some new inspiration for this story by listening to my ever loved Ipod! I loves you my dear Ipod! Anyway, this chappy may be as long as the other one, I don't know, the other chapter was three thousand one hundred seventy-nine words. So, who knows? Anyway, please enjoy this second installment of The Theory of Temptation.

P.S: I'm modeling Rin's household and the way her family acts from my family, so if they seem weird, well...blame it on me!

* * *

Her first kiss was impetuous; her shoulders having been bruised as fingers gripped her harder as the forced snog continued on. Cerulean eyes began to water up, those tears beginning to fall and make themselves known as they tangled into the kiss. Len's hands moved upwards from her shoulders to her head, now trying to forcefully push her cranium with his so that her lips would actually start to move. Taking advantage to the fact that she could now move her arms, Rin quickly, with as much force as she could conjure up, pushed Len off of her. The male blonde scrambled backwards, eyes widened with surprise as Rin glared at him; her eyes drenched with tears as she held the back of her hand to her mouth as if trying to remove the feel of the lips from hers.

_"I-I...y-you...um, I-I have to go! Don't ever t-touch me a-a-again!" _And with that, Rin grabbed her messenger bag, and slung her guitar case over her shoulder, hastily running out of the music room, cleaning duty be damned. Len waited until the slam of the double doors was heard, before he sat down at the piano, mindlessly clinking away at some of the keys. He thought of that blushing face, those wide blue eyes, and the way that she had almost returned his kiss.

His fists clenched, and he ground his teeth together.

* * *

Kagamine Rin, sighed. She sighed loudly enough, for a certain blue eyed woman to hear as she made dinner. The younger blonde laid her head down upon the kitchen table, loving the smell of pasta run through the air, filling her nostrils with its spicy scent. After sighing once again, the one cooking looked around, giving her daughter a look of exasperation.

"Rinny. Please stop your incessant sighs, and tell me what's wrong." The younger of the two immediately did the opposite, now looking up to catch her mother's stare and sigh louder than before, her voice reaching a new decibel level as she slammed her forehead against the kitchen table. With a voice dripping with concern, the mother of Rin yelled out, running over to her daughter.

"Have you gone barmey! What's wrong with you, banging your head against the table like that!" The girl in question looked up, a pout upon her face as she stared back at her mother. Sighing, the older blonde took off her apron, folding the cherry pattern clothing, placing it next to the stove. She leaned against the counter top, signaling for her daughter to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rin said, her voice muffled from leaving her head face down upon the table. Dark emerald eyes gave Rin a look of disbelief.

"I see, and is that why you were sighing? Rin, deary, I know you...when you wanna talk, you sigh, alot."

"_Do not!_" The younger female completely denied the statement quickly, blushing as she noticed this herself. Once again, groans of annoyance left her mouth and her head fell upon the table, creating a soft thud with the impact. Giggling, Anemone made her way to her daughter, rubbing the child's back soothingly as she hummed a tune.

"Rin, deary, if you keep hitting your head against this table like daft imbecile I may need to call your father, now tell me what's wrong?" Sighing, which didn't go unnoticed by Anemone, Rin lifted her head, shaking her head back and forth.

"Nah, mum, I'm just tired that's all. So, what's for dinner?"

And that's how Kagamine Rin avoided telling her mother of her first kiss.

* * *

"Rinny! Rinny! Staring contest, GO!" The blonde sighed, her blue eyes casting off to her desk as she placed her head down. The green haired keyboardist gave Rin a look of concern, tilting her head to the side. She poked the female in the back, trying to get a reaction from the seemingly motionless teenager. Groaning at the contact, Rin's head moved from their encasing of her folded arms. She didn't want to talk at the moment, to no one; not even her best friends. Still stressing over yesterday, the female shook her head, not wanting to remember what happened.

"Rinny? R-Rin?" Once again, she shook her head, as though she was back at home. Gumi silently motioned for the other three to come over. Mikuo came first, soon followed after by Miki and Akaito who had recently been bickering. The three spectated the shortest of their band, circling around her desk.

"What's wrong with her?" Gumi questioned.

"She's probably dying...or worse, she doesn't have oranges for lunch." Akaito stated, his brows furrowing as he leaned downwards to look closer.

_"D-Dying! Rinny! Don't Die! We can buy oranges after school, promise!" _

"G-Gumi, she's not going to die because she doesn't have oranges, you're aware right?" The green haired worrywart clapped her hands in relief, sighing happily as she wiped invisible sweat from her forehead. Mikuo imply stared at the three of his friends, silently going back to his novel. Rin's teeth clenched as she tightened her fists, annoyances all around her.

"You guys...I'm fine," Rin began, lifting herself up from her desk as she smoothed out creases of her uniform skirt, giving her best smile to her friends "I can most definitely prom-ise..." her cheery voice, however, lowered down to a whisper as she stopped her flamboyant gestures of waving off her "discomfort" and stared straight ahead at the figure in the doorway. Of course, he would be in her homeroom as well, Rin's luck seemed to always work out in her favour as such (Catch The Sarcasm, I Beg Of You). Said figure stared back, a small smirk gracing his lips, causing Rin to blush madly, her heart pounding with each second their gazes connected. Her bandmates picked up on this odd behaviour, Miki placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Rin? No joke, are you okay?" Breaking out of her trance she nodded, quickly running out of the class room, just brushing past Len Crypton who glared at her running back.

* * *

Avoiding someone is quite simple if you don't know them personally; at least that's what Rin had thought. Throughout the entire day, however, in some way or form Len Crypton was with her. Whether his name being popped up into a conversation or the fact that he was passing her by in the hallways, Len was always there. Adding on the horrific fact of both of them shared all their classes together (Except One; Free Period), Rin was quite sure this equation that she was now conjuring together in her mind equaled one thing; Complete and Utter Hell. Not for all though, just her.

The blonde sighed, shrinking into her homeroom seat (Which Also Happened To Be Her ELA Classroom). She was debating whether or not going to band practice and use some "jacked up" excuse as to why she wasn't attending; she was recently weighing the options of "My-Grandfather-Is-In-The-Hospital" or "I'm-Epically-Grounded-For-Back-Talking-My-Mother" the latter was actually pretty heavy on her internal scale. As she became so transfixed about the Pros and Cons of her excuses, Rin didn't hear the door to her classroom open, nor the small click that it made when locked. However, what she did notice was the obvious slamming of hands upon her desk and the fragrance of Diesel Cologne wafting through her senses.

"What. The. Fuck. Up." The only coherent thought that could run through the blonde's head as she gawked up at the boy in front of her desk was_: Where the hell was a teacher when you need one? _and _Why does he have to use such vulgar language? _Another bang was created.

"I'm talking to 'ya! What are you some kind of imbecile." No, she wasn't. She was just...shocked? Her mind was void of her Junior Vocabulary at the moment, Rin just couldn't think; at the moment that is. Instead, the miniature Rin inside her brain was freaking out, pacing back and forth, fretting as she bit her nails and spoke to herself using a fast paced word count.

"Are 'ya even listenin?"

"W-What?" Len sighed, obviously exasperated with the female's absent mind at that moment. Once again slamming his hands down upon the desk in front of him, Len glared at the blonde before him.

"I wanna talk to you."

"I assumed so, when you came in like a savage beast that is." Growling, Len pulled back from the desk, the girl before him was giving him a blank stare, seemingly unaffected by his annoyed presence. But of course, Rin was not unaffected, in fact she was ape-crazy at the moment. But, he didn't need to see that side of her...no one needed to see that side of her. Taking up a chair, he say across from her, leaning on the hardwood surface and staring her straight in the eye.

"I wanna talk, and I'm not lettin ya leave until I finish, capiche?"

Scratch out the excuses she was going to use before, Rin was going with "I-Was-Kidnapped-By-A-Blonde-Deliquient".

* * *

Surely, in some way or form, there were people worrying about her. It had been twenty minutes since Len Crypton had locked them in their homeroom classroom and refused to give up the key to the door. And still, nothing had been established. The male was rambling on about how annoyed he was (With What, She Had No Clue), and didn't give her any space to add in her commentary.

So there she sat. Twiddling her thumbs. Five more minutes, just give her five more minutes and she would definitely get up and just pick the lock. Len stopped talking, she could tell because his mouth had stopped moving. Now, he was glaring at her. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't get up and pick the lock; that could only end in catastrophe-if his glare was anything to go by.

_"Are 'ya going to speak! I mean, seriously! Answer me!"_

"Um...wh-what was the question again?" He groaned, he's been doing that a lot since he's got here. Rin cringed as he threw his arms up in frustration with her.

_"God, I wanna know, why are you avoiding me!" _In truth, Rin was really going to answer, but seriously how could someone answer a question when there were four teenagers squashing their faces upon the window pane of the door? Not to mention said teenagers, or at least one of the said teenagers, were repeatedly knocking on the door with their drum sticks.

Maybe Rin wouldn't need an excuse for today.

* * *

"What were you two doing anyway?" Rin flinched, for what seemed as the hundredth time that afternoon as Miki slurped her smoothie. Jasmine Smoothies...oh how Rin loved them. The two females continued on their way through the mall, slurping, and flicking the straws of their fruity treat. The blonde female simply twiddled with the cup, using the straw to push around the strawberries at the bottom. Like hell she would tell them what he was doing, if Miki got wind of what the Crypton boy had done to her. Rin shuddered. Attack of the Fangirls would ensue upon her.

"I don't see why it's so important to you guys." Rin stated, taking small sips of her drink as they both made their ways to Pacsun. The taller of the two shrugged, not really sure herself as she chucked her straw from her cup into the trash can and chugged down her cherry flavoured smoothie. The blonde a foot below her cringed and gagged at the site of her best friend eating as such in public.

"You're going to-" A choking noise could be heard beside her as the two finally made it to the entrance of the clothing store. Miki stood there, hands over her neck as she elongated the said body part ",choke" Rin finished as she watched her friend run off to the restroom in search of a water fountain. '_See you later then?' _She thought as she walked into the store herself, pulling the strap on her purse to gain more control over it. Aimlessly, she walked around the store, Indie music playing softly in the background as she picked up a bikini top to inspect it's pattern. Just as she was about to place said bathing suit back on the rack, a voice caused it to slip through her fingers as she hid behind a table showcasing polo shirts.

"And anyway, I was just askin him if he was like, you know, okay, and then he just snaps and yells, and I'm like 'dude, chill it." Rin peeped through a small crack in the small, double surfaced counter. Silently, she watched as a blue haired male wearing a red and white jersey jacket with the Crypton Academy emblem on the back. The young Kagamine swooned in her crouched position, her blue eyes softening as she gazed upon the male talking. She wanted to go up to the indigo haired male, she truly did. But of course, he was, once again, surrounded by his so-called "Fan Club". She squeezed onto the paper cup encasing all of her drink, jealousy taking over her as she watched the four girls, all of whom she knew were in at least two of her classes, cling onto the quarter back of her school, Kaito Shion, the slightly older brother of Akaito by two months. He was the epitome of perfection in a high school boy, albeit he was lacking in the intelligence department. The male was captain of both the Soccer and Football team and the drummer of his very own band (Despite The Fact That Said Band Was Musically Challenged). And Rin was without a doubt, hopelessly, in unrequited love with him.

"What a dream boat, huh?"

"Totally."

"Yeah, bet he's an animal in bed."

"Totally."

"Yuppers. Ten bucks says he's a homosexual though."

"You knows i-_Miki!_" The red head gave her friend a cheeky grin, giggling slightly as she tried not to give away their "hiding" spots. The blonde female kept her hand to her heart, trying to get the beating to slow down considerably back to normal BPM. Miki sat down next to her, a cinnamon pretzel in her right hand as she kept her hand on the edge on the cold blue table. The two sat there, in front of the bathing suits, stalking Kaito as they shared the breaded treat.

"So...you wanna get out soon? 'Cause, I told Akaito that we'd meet him up in Hot Topic." Rin nodded wordlessly, to love struck to even notice that Miki, while pulling her out of the clothing store from her beloved quarter back was also taking quite large sips from her ten dollar smoothie.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! The Second Chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been swamped with soccer, and reading assignments this whole summer! UGH! Anyway, please R&R...flames will only be used to roast marshmallows...or be deleted which ever seems the more possible.


	3. Smirks

A/N: I'm gonna try and update evenly now, although in some way it'll be hard for me...be without further ado, I give you Chapter Three!

P.S: This may sound awkward but, I've been trying to get back in the flow of heterosexual couples...I've been into yaoi and yuri for awhile, so it's kind of hard...but I'm trying my hardest!

* * *

Rin sat there in fourth period, listening as her Social Studies teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru, droned on about the relationships between Germany, Italy and Japan during World War II. Like she actually gave a shit, she could just watch Hetalia to get the knowledge and have a laugh while doing so. Her eyes wandered to the clock, to the right of her, directly above a picture of two wide eyed frogs with the phrase 'There Was Homework?'. _Only 15 more minutes!_ She thought with excitement and anxiousness leaking into her mind. It wasn't as though Mr. Kiyoteru was a horrible teacher, quite the opposite actually, the problem was having to sit near a talkative bunch of girls giggling about not only how hot their teacher was, but the bane of her existence, Len Crypton. Who just happened to be right behind her, smirking that fucking smug smirk of his with his hands behind his back as he leaned in his chair and propped his feet up on a chair.

Her chair, to be exact.

_Ten more minutes, Rinny! Keep it up!_ Silently she began rooting herself on as the two Converse High Top clad feet began to prod at her back, effectively causing her to lunge forward and her pen to fall out her hand and into the schools' Kleptomaniac and Hoarder, Devon Brosky. She really liked that pen, it was orange, her favourite colour, and it took good notes. _Goodbye sweet pen...I'll never forget you. _As she swooped down into her messenger bag to grab another writing utensil, her plastic chair was once again kicked, resulting in her colliding with the wooden desk and her papers falling onto the ground before her. She seethed silently, not wanting to bring attention to herself or the blonde behind her who was most likely smirking that fucking smirk. Quickly, she picked up her assignment, bent on trying to finish it so she had time to go over Akaito's house that evening with the rest of her friends and bandmates.

With thoughts of getting glimpses of Akaito's brother, Kaito, in the Shion's hexagonal shaped pool, Rin almost didn't notice the barrage of paper balls being flicked at the back of her blonde head, almost. After five minutes, which only gave her five more minutes of class, she turned around politely giving Len his wasted paper back. He just sat there, popping bubble gum, and flicking it between his tongue. And then he smirked. He smirked that fucking smirked.

That's what set Rin off. That. Fucking. Smirk.

Without warning the blonde slammed her fist upon the table of the smirking boy, effectively getting the attention of the teacher up front.

"Miss Kagamine? A-Are you okay?" Twitching her eye and never once directing her body to stare at Mr. Kiyoteru, Rin answered.

"I'm peachy...simply peachy."

* * *

"Yo, Rin-A-Tin-Tin, heard you went psycho in the social studies room! What up? People keep saying you threw a desk out the window and then slapped Len Crypton." Disbelief flashed through the junior's face as she heard the screwed up rumour.

"Um, no Miki...that's not what happened. Though, I did get a little out of hand." She stated, walking to her locker to grab her lunch box. Never again would she eat the food in the cafeteria here, there was definitely something crawling out and in of her hot dog that day, no doubt about it. The thought of said mystery meat had her mentally gagging, leading Miki to give her looks of skepticism.

"Should we be worried about ya, Rinny?" The redhead asked, her tone more serious than she was letting on as she began flipping her hair "nonchalantly" to spread her new perfume scent as a cute senior passed by the two girls. The male gave her a head nod. _Totally subtle Miki, totally subtle._

"Nah," Rin shook her head, opening the double doors of the lunch room for the two of them. The two surveyed the room and took a seat at the stage steps where the rest of their little crew sat. "what you should be worried about is the way information is passed and received in this establishment." Miki silently agreed, sipping on a cherry coke as she nodded in confirmation and swallowed.

"That's true."

"What's true?" Miki's soda was plucked from her hands as Akaito leaned over her, gulping down the rest of it in one go.

"You little shit! Do you know how much that costs nowadays!" Grinning a toothy grin, the younger Shion nodded, chuckling as he burped and sighed. Rubbing his belly he sat down and pulled Mikuo onto his lap, using him as his 'Miki Shield'. Rin watched with unenthusiastic eyes as her two friends fought over whether or not using Mikuo as a defense mechanism was humane or not. Sighing, Rin bit at her orange slices, sucking the sweet juices slowly before chewing them up. It seemed she would have no one to talk to her today since Gumi was stuck in her Trig. class.

"So, you're all coming over today, r-"

"Yes." Rin immediately answered, perking up when Akaito opened his mouth to say anything about his house. The three friends smirked, Mikuo hiding his behind the water bottle he was drinking out of. Miki wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Akaito in the shoulder who did the same to Rin. All of her friends, including Gumi miraculously, knew of her crush on the schools' quarter back and residential hotty, Kaito Shion. Despite his lack of brains, Rin knew of this when she and Akaito had to tutor him together back in Freshmen year, the blonde still felt a strong pull to him.

She wanted him to be hers. That was all.

Blushing at her friend's knowing glances and winks, Rin pouted, sucking on her orange in a sour state. _Bunch of cheeky bastards._ She thought begrudgingly as she made her way to the trashcans leaving her bandmates to do whatever they had been doing before the topic was brought to light. The cerulean eyed female dumped the remains of lunch and tried to walk back to get her messenger bag, key word being tried. She would have made, yes she would have, but of course, something had to block her way. Mindlessly, walking she bumped into something. Something hard yet squishy and soft at the same time. Looking up and wanting to apologise she stopped dead in her tracks when that fucking smirk made itself known.

Well, shit.

* * *

Rin was having a horrific day, certainly she was. Not only did she have to spend her class periods with this blonde menace, but she had to endure being barricaded by him as well. Every step she made he made the same, effectively blocking her way from getting to the safety of her friends and their idiotic antics. _I hate him, I hate him with all my being I do. _She tried to be polite in the situation, those watching could see that. However, for some strange reason, no matter how many 'please's or 'do you mind's or 'excuse me's were thrown out into the air, the heavily pierced, clad in black male made no show of moving away. So she resorted to a side of herself that was heavily doused with concentration and 'happy thoughts'.

_"You Fucktard, get out of __my __f__uckin way before I take this damn spork and shove it up your mouth till it penetrates your fucking brain!" _The whole cafeteria hushed into silence, all taking into account that the quirky, soft-spoke Rin Kagamine just cursed out and threatened what was Crypton Highs' new 'Bad Boy'. She stood there, hyperventilating as she held said weapon up to the boy's throat.

He was still smirking that fucking smirk. God, she hated that smirk. Not wanting to ruin her reputation even more than she did a few seconds ago, Rin stalked away, grabbing her messenger bag as she stormed out of the cafeteria, fuming.

* * *

Len took a long drag of his smoke in the boy's bathroom, before forming an 'O' with his mouth and producing rings of toxin into the air. The cancer stick laid comfortably between his middle and index finger of his left hand as he skimmed through an old car magazine he jacked off of a 'Freshy'. He missed traveling Europe with his mother, it gave him something to do, something to look forward to.

Because Italy didn't have a distant father who just wanted you as their successor.

Because France didn't have a high school with food made from the contents from The Blob.

Because England didn't have girls fawning and drooling over his every move.

Because Spain didn't have sweet-looking blonde girls who could flip a switch with a snap of a finger and make you hooked to them like some drug.

Len took another drag, this time keeping it in for a prolonged period before slowly drooping down the graffitied wall of the bathroom. He should really be in class, but that's one of the kicks one gets when their family owns most, if not all, of a city. And having a photographic memory also played a key part in his studies. He flicked his cigarette onto the tiled floor, having it land on a haphazardly discarded condom wrapper. _Someone got lucky._ He thought with a smirk. Smirking that fucking smirk, as Rin would put it, he sat up and crushed out the small flames with the toe of his boots. Shrugging his hands into his pockets he waltzed out of that restroom and down the hallway, set on the mission on finding his Methamphetamine

* * *

Rin sat down on the small grey coloured table, crossing her legs as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. In front of her sat her science instructor, Ms. Meiko. The cherry brunette sighed, shaking her head as she looked Rin up and down. The two were actually great friends, Meiko having lived in the same neighborhood as Rin since the blonde was just a little tyke, and having also babysat her.

"So, you went ape-shit?" The cerulean eyed girl groaned, did everyone think she was a psychopath now? _If you saw that fucking smirk, you'd have done the same thing too._ Not getting an answer, Meiko sighed again, giggling to herself as she straightened out her lab coat. The twenty-five year old woman stood up, placing both her hands on either side of Rin's desk, caging the junior in. Rin looked up, a look of apathy on her face as the elder leaned in to her face, lifting one hand up to cup her chin and rub her thumb against her bottom lip. Easily, Rin held up her hands, placing the palms over top of Meiko's red lips and pushing and blocking her back.

"Aww, you blocking my shot?" The words came out muffled as she formed words behind the moisturized hands. The blonde nodded, her mouth in a straight line as she glared at the teacher.

"You're just too affectionate, ya' know?" The science professional nodded, removing herself from Rin before anyone caught the two of them. She sat back down, twiddling her thumbs; a habit she picked up from the blonde when she was only fourteen.

"I had a reason."

"I know," Meiko stood up once more, walking around her classroom, letting her index finger drag along the black counter top of her experiment desk. "you wouldn't lash out for no reason, I'm aware...I just want to know-"

"Why I did it, I don't really see the point in answering to you." She retorted, glaring at her superior as though they she was five again, and Meiko wouldn't let her stay up late to wait for her parents.

"Because, if you don't answer to me, you may need to answer to your parents about such vulgar language, my dear Rinny." Meiko was once again in her face, her hand caressing the younger's soft, pale yet rosy, cheek. Rin blinked, looking up at her former sitter.

"Are you a pedophile?"

"No, a "Rin"ophile. Now get out of my classroom before I castrate you and rename you Eunuch." Rin giggled slightly, quickly standing up and strolling over to door, in a way to spite the science teacher.

"Come on, move that skinny ass!" Meiko exclaimed in a mock authoritative tone to her student as she slapped her on her buttocks to get her to move quicker to the door."

"One, I don't think you should touch, or talk to, your students in such a way, and two. Your threats, they're always meant for males, ya' know?" Meiko smiled, shaking her head as she watched the blonde move out from her classroom. Sighing, she made her way back to her desk only to cringe. A pile of paper work sat there for her to finish.

"I should've took up that offer, really. But, gotta look out for Rinny." She muttered sitting down on the swivel chair, and getting to work.

* * *

This was her idea of perfection; lounging around by Akaito's pool, drinking freshly made Non-Alchoholic Sangria that her red-head friend's Spanish mother just whipped up, and, not to mention, ogling Kaito Shion as he comes out of the pool. Oh, the joys of having a friend with a hot brother.

"Rin, I know you're enjoying this but, we got practice." the young junior was startled by the whispering voice that came into her right ear. She glared up at Akaito; annoyed that her perfect silence and viewing of 'Epic Hotness' was ruined. As she sighed loudly, making it known that she was the least bit content with what was going on, Rin sat up and took one long lingering look at Kaito before leaving with her red haired drummer. She really will miss that sight, sincerely she will.

As the two gathered before the other band members, Akaito threw down his drum sticks. The only person not flinching being Mikuo. "God damnit! Mikuo!" Said boy smirked, only adding to the red haired male's annoyance. Rin noted that Mikuo's smirk was quite cute, and not vexing as a certain young Crypton.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Miki was now holding her hands up, an action that seemed to only frustrate Akaito more.

"He knows what's wrong, he knows all." The three out of the loop looked at each other in confusion, questioning the sanity of the drummer and bassist. Rin, not wanting to start any psyche fights so early in the practice, got all their attention.

"Okay~" She elongated the last syllable of the word, "um, you two can fix that after this session, for now...can we practice?" Gumi, whined and stomped her foot.

"But, I wanna know what happened at lunch! Everybody keeps call-"

"_Gumi! Not now!" _The blonde held up her finger, blushing madly as she picked up her guitar and situated it on her shoulder for comfort.

That Fucking Smirk would be the death of her.

* * *

R&R~


	4. Relaxing Saturday

A/N: Okay, seriously, why do we call it Author's Note anyway? We all know that in the end the author takes up half the word count up just with this so-called Author's Note. Thus, I'm renaming this Author's Rant. Capiche? Okay? Okay. So, here we go. I apologize for not updating for like days, weeks, months...years? No, not years...okay yes maybe a year. But, who gives a fuck...I do..I give a fuck...I give many fucks actually. (I wrote fuck so much it sounds funny now. Say it with me! Fuck! Yeah, that feels better, huh? Yell it out to the heavens, in front of your parents even!) Don't do what I said in the parentheses there, you'll be punished.

Where was I, oh yeah. I am continuing this story, in fact, after this tirade the chapter shall truly begin. However, I just want to inform all of you that...this may actually shock you..**_.I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! NOR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES!_** Yes, it's the truth. I lost all of my idea documents...no idea what happened. So, yes, I'm completely lost. But! Fear not dear readers, your minds won't be crushed with my spontaneous abnormality that is my geniusnessess...that's not a word...don't use it in school you'll get put in the 'Special Class' I was in that once...not fun...no one cares about my 4.5! No ONE!

So, without further adieu, please enjoy this new chappy! That I wrote, without any help from my Idea Documents, or prior thoughts! WAHOO!

* * *

Rin cursed silently under her breath, the O.P.I nail polish container tipped over onto her wooden bedroom floor, spilling a substantial amount of orange nail polish. Orange nail polish that was supposed to be on her toes. Pissed at whatever divine being had toppled over the bottle (it was her hand, but she refused to believe she could do so), she sat up, walking on her heels to the bathroom. As she waddled down the hall, her mother gave her a look of curiosity and humor.

"Rin...why are you walking like a penguin?" The younger blonde blushed in embarrassment, looking down at her toes and then at her mother. She repeated the movement twice.

"Um, my toes are wet? And...um...yeah." Shaking her head, Anemone chose to walk away, taking the basket of dirty laundry down the steps with her. As she went off, Rin swore she heard mumblings of 'crazy teenagers these days...need better posture'. The highschooler sighed, going back to her journey for paper towels. Her toenails unharmed, Rin made it back to her room and cleaned up the spilt polish. As she threw away the dirty paper, her phone began to ring, Drops of Jupiter being sung out through the speakers.

"Hello?"  
_"Rinny!"  
_"I really wish you wouldn't yell over the phone Miki..."  
_"Yeah, yeah. You act like I give a damn, bitch."_  
"Is that your new nickname for me? Seriously, that's the worst term of endearment you could have chosen!" Rin stated indignantly. She strolled from her desk over to her bed, sitting on the new purple sheets she had put on.

_"Yeah, whatever. Anyway! What are you doing tonight?"_  
"Seeing as how it's 4PM, and tonight will be coming in about 2 or so hours...nothing. Why?"  
_"YES! It's party time, shit face!"_  
"I don't think you understood me before, that was not an improvement in nicknames...in fact, you're getting worse."  
_"Rin! Listen to me! Tonight, at Crypton Manor, there's goin to be a kick-ass, humgofying, bitchin, fucktastic party!"_ Rin cringed at the made up curse words her friend made and at the mention of Crypton. She did not want to think about that boy on a weekend. It was a time for her to relax, settle down, and not think about annoying boys that make her want to blow a fuse.

"Miki, I'm not going!"  
_"Ugh! Stop being such lazy ass! Put on your lacy thongs and go to the party with me!"_  
"...I...I don't h-h-have lacy th-thongs!"  
_"Yes you do, I saw you in Victoria's Secret the other day."_  
"Doesn't mean I bought anything! You're such a stalker!"  
_"Never mind that! I'm picking you up in 20 minutes, get your skinny butt ready, ass wad!"_  
"Really! Why can't you just keep calling me Rinny!" Miki had hung up, leaving Rin to sigh in vexation as she stood up from her bed to go to her closet, finding an outfit to wear for the party.

She really didn't want to go. In fact, she could think of a million better things to be doing on a Saturday night instead of going to Len Crypton's house...er, manor...or whatever rich people called them these days. Just a glimpse of him would cause her heart to beat at a speed not human (in rage mind you!), and Rin wasn't sure she'd be able to take such a thing. The blonde sucked in her breath, trying to calm herself down as she flicked through her hanged clothes. She chose an open back striped shirt, held together by neon pink thread. Laying the garment down on her desk, she reached down and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans from her drawer and took out her new wedge sandals. _Done._ She thought as she began changing.

In only ten minutes, she'd be in the car with Miki. Going to the devil's lair. Dear God! Help her now!

* * *

"WOOH! Party time! Let's get wasted!" Akaito exclaimed as he let his head out of the skylight, shaking his ass in front of his boyfriend's face. The blue haired male blushed madly, looking away as he wrung his hands together. Rin giggled in the passenger seat next to Miki who was head banging to some techno music. Unfortunately, Rin's mother had let her out at short notice, saying that her little flower needed to get out more. The quartet pulled up into Spring's Heights, an expensive housing development. Miki parked her car on the side of a house where teenagers, Solo cups, and other various items littered the lawn. Bright lights were shining through the windows and the music was blasting from more than one place. Rin gulped.

"Come on, bitches! Let's go have some fun!" Akaito and Miki cheered together, jumping out of the car and skipping up to the mansion, while Rin and Mikuo silently walked behind them. Rin was hyperventilating on the inside, trying not to get noticed by the many people she passed by, and Mikuo simply kept up his silence demeanor.

* * *

Len Crypton sat on his sofa, arms spread out, with one leg on top of the other. He smirked as he took another sip of beer from the cup in his left hand. He was in his living room, bobbing his head to music some kid had brought over while the guests, who had brought even more guests, who in turn brought more guests, danced around him. Girls his age and older trailed their hands over him, some trying to cuddle up to him, only to be shot down by his glare. He was waiting. Waiting for a certain girl to come. The blonde male heard a yell of excitement from down the hall, and chuckled as he watched two red heads come dancing in, already in the party mood.

He sighed, sitting up to reach in the back pocket of his black skinny jeans. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it easily with the lighter he kept in his front pocket. He blew smoke from his cancer stick, and sat back again; this time his legs spread open. Again, he saw more people pass by his living room from the archway; five more girls (who winked as they passed him) six more guys who were running up the spiral staircase to one of the many rooms of his home. The blonde male tapped his foot against the floor, anxious. Where was she? The whole school was here already, and still there was no sign of Rin. Was this party he started for nothing?

His worries were put to a stop as a blonde blue eyed girl walked into the living room over to some raven haired teenage boy. She waved to the male as he beckoned her over and gave her a cup. Len glared at the two, and watched silently, opting to wait to make his move.

* * *

Rin giggled as she spoke with Raiden, a boy in some of her AP classes. The red eyed boy was telling her an inside joke they had created during Physical Education in Freshman year. Putting in her two cents, she gladly took the soda he had gave her (he promised her it wasn't spiked nor alcohol, and she trusted him). Taking a sip, she nodded as he asked her whether she understood the lesson on Thursday and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! I wasn't paying attention." Rin shook her head as he pleaded for her to help him with the British Lit. homework due on Tuesday.

"Fine, fine. We can work on it at the library or my house, if you want."

"Your house!" _That was a quick answer..._Rin thought, feeling awkward as the raven teen began to move closer to her. She smiled sheepishly, beginning to feel uncomfortable as he placed his hand on the table behind her. Her face reddened, creating a scarlet blush on her cheeks as Raiden brought his hand up, moving it up and down her left arm. Feeling her chest beat hard, she looked down into her cup, not wanting him to see her flushed.

"You know," He started, licking his lips and moving in so that there was barely any room between them. His body was pushed against hers, whether on accident by the dancing people around them or on purpose, and his mouth was now next to her ears as he brought his palm to her cheek "I've always thought you were really cute. Do ya wanna, go out back?" He whispered. She felt him blow into her ear, and soon his forehead was on hers, causing her to look into his red eyes. He smirked at her, his hands now on her waist and he swayed them to an invisible beat.

"I-I don't th-thin-" Her sentence was cut off as she was, thankfully, yanked away. A hand gripped her wrist as she was pulled past various teenagers, creating blurs of colour until she was deposited onto a white leather couch. Wincing at the harsh throw, she looked up ready to thank, and yell at her saviour. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who had brought to sparsely filled room, there were only about ten other people in with them, which was nothing compared to how many were in the other rooms and outside of the house.

"L-Len!" The boy gave her a glare as he folded his arms after throwing his cigarette into a random cup on a table next to him. He gave her a head nod as he sat next to her, legs spread open in a relax manner. Rin began moving away from him, trying to form a distance. He would have nothing of the sort it seemed. Without preamble, Len grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap, a death grip on her.

"Mine." He growled out as he looked up at her, the nails of his right hand digging into her hip, while his left hand played with the strings on the back of her shirt. Rin blushed, wondering what could be happening. _Dear God, don't people see what he's doing! Isn't this molestation! Where the hell is Miki or Mikuo! I'd even want Akaito to sa-...no, no...not Akaito. _The blonde guitarist squirmed in his lap, trying to get off of him before anyone she knew sa-...too late.

"Len! There you are, we've been looking for you!" Miku Hatsune and her little clique all skipped over to the blonde clad and black, not paying any attention to the girl in his lap. Len smirked, licking his lips as Akita Neru rubbed her hands in his hair. He gave her a peck on the lips before shooing her away. Feeling strangely irked, Rin used her nails to scratch at Len's hands, causing him to hiss and let go of her. Pouting with furrowed eyebrows, she stormed off to the nearest bathroom to make sure her mascara wasn't running.

"What a douche! He's a total meaner!" She murmured to herself as she searched through various rooms, looking for the bathroom. She touched her cheek, seeing black on her fingertips when she removed them. With a newfound motivation she finally found the restroom after trying six rooms. Letting air out, she locked the door behind her, staring down into the sink.

"Yo! Open up!" There was banging at the door, Rin knew that voice. That voice brought her here. That voice caused hell. Oh, how she hated that voice. Keeping silent, she took her mascara out from her pocket, and used the tissues next to the soap to dab the black away. After a few strokes with the brush, she placed the tiny tube back in her pants, and sat against the wall, knees to her chest. Len banged on the door once more, demanding he be let in. She held her hands against her ears, deciding to stay in there and just text Miki to come get her when Len left. However, it seemed as though the boy wouldn't give up.

"Rin! I know you're in there! I followed ya, now open the fucking door, you bitch!" Why were people always calling her a bitch? First Miki, now him! She wasn't even bitchy! What did she do to deserve this punishment! Len screamed out, as though frustrated, she heard his footsteps walk away and sighed. _Finally, he's go-..._The door to the bathroom busted open, Len's foot had connected with it. Cerulean eyes wide, Rin scrambled to her feet, thinking she could make it past him if she was fast enough. The male grabbed her by her belt, pulling her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, m-my frie-friend te-texted me...and I gotta, uh..gotta get ba-back to her car?"

"Hell no." Len dragged her through more hallways again, and up flights of stairs before discarding her on a bed in a dark room. He turned on the lights, and took off his black leather jacket, throwing it over a swivel chair. Rin looked around the room, noticing bits of the male teen around it. His sunglasses, skateboard, backpack. This was his room. Rin was in his room. The Devil's Room. _Oh my god! OMG! Oh God! Oh no! NO! PLEASE! HELP ME! ANYONE! _She moved back hitting a wall painted black, her head propped up against a Pink Floyd poster. Len placed his hands on either side of her, crawling onto his bed and closer to her, until their noses were touching. Smirking, he licked at her top lip, relishing in the squeak she gave. Rin could faintly hear the music from below them change from T.G.I.F by Katy Perry to Boyfriend by Justin Bieber..._Ooh! I love this song! Wait, what am I thinking! That has nothing to do with the situation at hand! _Rin's heart began to flutter as she felt him straddle her, his right hand now pulling her chin up and his thumb rubbing her bottom lip.

"Mine." He mumbled, before stealing another kiss from her. His lips moved against hers, suckling at her bottom labium while his left hand moved on her exposed stomach. Rin shivered, feeling him begin to nibble on her lips, asking for entrance, she used her free hand to push on his shoulder, only to be dragged down fully onto the bed, locked in a cage made by his arms. She gasped in shock, letting Len in on accident. His tongue explored uncharted areas then took the time to circle around hers. Rin's eyes closed as the sensation of him rubbing the roof of her mouth was felt. She sighed kissing back. Len felt her relax and let go of her arms, allowing her to lock them behind his neck. His hands moved up her shirt, caressing her bare skin, and fiddled with the clasp of her bra in the back. Feeling his other hand pull her up to deepen the kiss, Rin moaned out. Taking this opportunity, Len began kissing down her neck, pulling her up to sit on his lap.

"L-Len~, pl-please. Mm..." Whether it was the sound of her belt being undone or her own moans of satisfaction. Rin finally woke up. Pushing herself off the male, she scrambled off the bed, her arms over her chest. Len sat there on his bed, confused, not sure what she was doing.

"Wha-? What the hell? Get back here!" Rin shook her head, almost tripping over herself as she ran out his room, and down the stairs. She could hear his voice even over the music.

"Rin! Stop running away, you crazy idiot!" Even so, she ran on and finally found the front door. Getting outside, she sucked in the fresh air and slowed her pace as she made her way to Miki's car.

* * *

Len cursed under his breath when he woke the next morning in a guest room _not _next to the blonde he wanted. Instead, it was some pink haired girl he vaguely remembered kissing as a way to let his anger out after seeing Rin run out the door. Next to his head laid a lacy pink thong, and he swept the underwear off the pillow. Easily, he lifted the pale arm off his midsection and got out of the king size bed. After putting on jeans from the night before (he was too lazy to find look for his boxers), Len made his way up the stairs telling one of the maids cleaning up the party's mess to get the girl up in an hour and show her out.

The blonde male crashed on his black sheets, replaying his small make out session with Rin over in his mind. She tasted of oranges and peppermint. It was the most addicting flavour combination he's ever tasted, and he wanted more.

* * *

Rin wouldn't get out of bed come Sunday morning. Hearing this from her mother, Miki drove herself all the way to the singer's house and barged into her room. She opened the blinds, letting sunlight in and tore the sheets off the young Junior.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Rin groaned, throwing her stuffed narwhal at the head of the redhead. The girl simply laughed, tickling Rin's feet. Holding in giggles, Rin kicked at Miki, trying to get the girl to stop assaulting her feet.

"S-stop!" She laughed out, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Ugh, headache. Miki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I called your house to see if you wanted to swim before Autumn comes around. But then your mom was all like 'oh she's wallowing in despair and depression and won't get out of bed.' so I came over to get you! Can't have one of my prostitutes not working the streets!" Rin stared at her in disbelief.

"You're not a pimp..." Miki pouted, flopping back onto Rin's bed. "Miki, can I...I talk to you? Like, seriously talk?" Worried, Miki sat up, ready to listen.

"Yeah...what's wrong?"

"It's about last night."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sort of a cliffy...I think. Don't know actually. Anyway...R&R!


	5. Realizations and Periods

A/N: I'm back, hallelujah! So, here's chapter five...enjoy!

P.S: I do not own the song Drops of Jupiter

* * *

Len sighed as he made his way through the hallway, trying to get to his locker. The blonde male stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, yawning. People gave him high fives and patted him on the back as he passed by, congratulating him on the awesome party he had thrown two nights before. The young heir smirked, his ego being stroked and boosted as he listened to the many praises. The pink haired girl he had done that night winked at him when he made it to his locker; she was waiting.

"Hey." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him, placing her hand on his shoulder while he put his combination in. He nodded, acknowledging her. Laying his bag on the ground, he began placing his books from his locker into it, now ignoring the female before him. Picking up the black book bag, he turned to walk away, only to be stopped. He stared the pink eyed female down, one eyebrow up.

"Um, hi." He said, unsure of what was going on. The girl pouted a bit, standing closer, and then it clicked. _Shit, I even forgot her name._ He thought. Deciding to wing it, he poured out the truth.

"Yeah, that was a one time thing." He stated blatantly, with a pat on the head to the pig tailed girl, he walked away, backpack slung over one arm and to his homeroom. He ignored the screams of 'You pig!' behind him as he opened the door. Scanning the room, he noticed that Rin wasn't in yet. Irked, he sat in his seat, using the desk in front of him as a foot rest, and waited for the blonde.

* * *

Rin didn't show up for homeroom, nor did Len see her in their calculus class. On the verge of a killing spree, Len stalked through the halls during lunch, searching for the blonde female invading his mind. _Where the hell is she! _He was going to go crazy, if the murderous look in his ocean eyes were any indication. Already he was addicted to the girl, and spirit week had even come up yet. The blonde wanted to taste her, wanted to touch her, have her for his own; not for a quick fuck, but for a...dare he say...real relationship. Something about her made his blood boil and his heart skip way too many beats to be healthy. Len ran a hand through his hair, already knowing his life was turning upside down and inside out. Going up the stairs he heard the sound of an acoustic guitar. Listening closer, he made his way outside the door of the band room and put his ear to the wood. He could hear a guitar pick hitting against strings, the chords of Drops of Jupiter by Train being strung and the lyrics being sung._  
_

"Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had... And me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dan-" The voice of the singer was beautiful, fully entrancing Len. He was stuck to his spot, listening even closer and he let his eyes fall close.

* * *

"Na, Na, Na, Na, N-"

"Rin, you can't stay here all day..." Rin looked up in front of her, stopping the music she was playing. She sighed and shrugged off her guitar, nodding as she gave Meiko her full attention. The science teacher was right, she should have gone to homeroom, second, and third period. But how could she, there was no way she could face Len. Just the thought of him caused blood to rush to her face and create emotions she didn't know she was lustful enough to feel. The guitarist laid her head in her hands, mussing up her hair. Meiko giggled at the actions.

"Meiko! What am I supposed to do! I can't face him!" The blonde let out, her old babysitter stood up, petting down all the strands of Rin's hair. The red head, sighed at the sight of Rin in distress.

"I don't know, but singing all day isn't going to help." She stated leaving the blonde to her distress. Closing the door to the music room behind her, Meiko sighed. As she turned around, her eyes widened in surprise at who stood in front of her. Len Crypton, clad in his usual attire of black skinny jeans (with way too many chains) and a grey zip up sweatshirt with the anarchy symbol on the front and back. The blonde male glared up at her, a scowl on his lips and his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"What do you want, broad?" The teacher gave him an incredulous look before grabbing him by his jacket. "Hey, what the fuck do ya think you're doing!" She shook her head as she dragged him down the steps. _How can Rinny be stressing over a guy like this?_

"You're not in the proper school uniform." She stated pulling a teenage boy who was cursing up a storm.

* * *

Feeling rejuvenated after another round of singing, Rin emerged from band room her hair fixed from its messed up state. The blonde skipped down the steps, planning on getting to her fifth period. What she didn't plan on was being jumped while passing the broom closet. Shouting out words that are inappropriate, Rin was dragged by her pink uniform shirt.

"Rin, stop yelling, sheesh. It's just me, Akaito." The blonde stared at the drummer in disbelief that he would almost mug her. The red head let go of her, and allowed him to explain as to what was going on.

"Hey."

"Hi, um, care to explain why you attacked me?"

"Where have you been all day! Gumi, Miki, Mikuo...maybe not Mikuo, and I have been searching for you everywhere!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I mean, you don't just skip half your classes and then show up like 'Oh, I'm Rinny. I can just waltz in anytime I want!' How do you think that makes people feel!" He questioned her, placing both hands on her shoulders to shake her repeatedly. Feeling her brains begin to almost fall out of her ears, the shorter teenager used her hands to push him away.

"Okay, I wasn't feeling too go-"

"Your period?" Akaito asked cutting her off, nodding his head as though in understanding.

"Wha-? No! God, you perv! You don't ask a girl that! You're gay, you should at least know that!" She screamed, punching him in the arm and crossing hers across her chest. Akaito rubbed at his forearm, a pout on his face as he wiped stray unshed tears away. He mumbled 'Meaner Neaner' under his breath as he opened the door for the both of them. The two of them walked down the empty hallways, their destination being Rin's locker.

"You deserved it, and you know it."

"You didn't have to be so rough about it though." The two musicians were greeted with smiling faces as they made it to Rin's locker, which was surrounded by her other three best friends. Gumi jumped up and down, ecstatic at seeing Rin not harmed. Miki leaned against her locker, glaring at her with her arms crossed; she was pissed.

"Why didn't you text me? I mean, you go off to skip class on your own? You bitch!"

"Seriously, again with terms of endearment! Take a class on affection or something, you're horrible at showing your love."

"Yeah, Miki. And besides, she wasn't even skipping. She was at the nurse," Akaito put his two cents in, and leaned closer to the huddled the group. All of them leaned in with him, trying to hear him whisper. "Rin's on her period."

"See! Bitch is totally acceptable at this time th-"

"I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD, FOR GODDAMN SAKES!" She lashed out. Her friends eld their hands up in defense, scared of the yelling female. Mikuo was whispering something to Gumi along the lines of '...So she says...' causing the green haired girl to giggle uncontrollably. Rin groaned in exasperation, as she opened her locker, getting a book from it and slamming it closed. The five students went their separate ways, promising to meet up at the parking lot to get a ride from Miki.

* * *

Miki stared Rin down in her car. The two were parked outside the blonde's house, Miki refusing to open the door. Rin sighed, trying her hardest to not look to her left. The orange-red eyes of her best friend were burning holes into her neck, making her feel uncomfortable to be sitting next to her.

"Tell me." Cringing, Rin huddled up on the seat. She held her knees to her chest, hiding her face inside. She wasn't able to tell Miki what had happened at the party on Saturday. Not because she was too scared, or embarrassed. But, because Miki's cellphone had started ringing, and she had to leave to go babysit her baby brother. The blonde sighed, if only she had just told her friends what had happened on the first day of school, she wouldn't be interrogated now. She could have avoided this situation, but her fear stopped her.

"Um, you k-know Len Crypton, right?" She mumbled, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Of course, he's the hottest, richest guy in our school! He's totally fuckable, by girl and guy standards." She said matter-of-factly, giving Rin a look of pure curiosity. "So, what's this have to do wi-...did you lose your V card to him? Oh my god!Das ist so schlampig! He got to your cat?" Rin blushed furiously, throwing her hands over her best friend's mouth before anything else could spill from her.

"No! No! Not all, I'm still a virgin." Visibly, Miki's excitement left her body. The red head removed the blonde's hands, pouting as she sat against the window in defeat.

"Then what?"

"Um, well...okay." Rin let air out through her nose, calming herself down. "I'll tell you from the beginning."

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Rin sighed in relief, the heavy burden on her chest leaving. She stared up at Miki who in turn was giving her 'You've gotta be kidding me' look.

"Wh-What?"

"You don't get what's happening! How can you be such an idiot Rin!" Said female shrugged. "Ugh, he likes you! He's being pretty open about it...and aggressive...and possessive, if you ask me."

"B-But, I love Kaito!"

"No you don't. You just think he's cute, that's lust not 'love'." Miki explained, unlocking the door for the confused Junior. Rin stuttered out, her eyes widening as realization hit her. _Oh God, Miki's right! But, does that mean I like Len!_

"Of course I'm right. And you might like him, but you not as much as he seems to like you."

"You read minds?"

"No, you dunce, you said your thoughts out loud. Now leave, you're dumbing up my car." Rin giggled at her Miki's rude behaviour, already immune to it. She nodded and got out, sighing out. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Len growled as he glared at the man before. His father smiled down at him, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. The taller of the two males placed his arm around the shorter, patting him. Motioning for him to walk, Len's father moved them through the garden in their backyard.

"Len, you know, I want to get to know you better. I want to spend time with my son." Len rolled his eyes, looking to his left at the various flowers and the gardeners tending to them. The seventeen year old wished he was one of them at the moment, that way he wouldn't have to deal with this man. His cologne was overbearing, and his condescending tone did more than just belittle him. He was enraged just by the sight of his own father. Len's father stopped walking, causing Len to halt in his steps as well. The two stood there on the gravel, and faced each other.

"Friday, we're throwing a ball at the country club up the road." Sighing, Len nodded. He had to attend, of course. As an act of nervousness and annoyance, he began playing with his snake bites. "Bring a date." His father added before turning his back on son, talking into the blue tooth that was attached to his right ear. Len smirked, thinking of the perfect girl. He just had four days to convince Rin to be his. With a little help, it'd be easy.

With a skip in his step, the blonde placed on his shades and made his way to the garage. Passing by the many cars his father and mother owned, he got to his bike. Sweeping his leg over, he revved the engine after putting the key in. In just five seconds, he went from 0 to 60 and raced down the street, leaving his neighborhood. After ten minutes, Len made his way to downtown, shabby dilapidated buildings replacing the huge mansions and fine shops and restaurants. Trash littered the streets as he turned down an alleyway and parked his motorcycle next to a black door. Banging three times, the door opened up to reveal a 6'4 male. His brunette hair was slicked back, and his yellow eyes peered down at Len. He leaned against the door, blowing smoke from his cigar into the teenager's face. Smirking, showing his over sized canine, he leaned down to Len.

"Hey shorty," He said teasingly, putting his hands into the pockets of his suit; Len could see the tattoo of an elaborate black cross on his chest due to his lack of shirt. "What brings you here?" The twenty-something year old questioned, straightening up. Len shrugged, moving under his arm and into the darkened room.

"Big Al, what's up with the Frankenstein look?" Len questioned, looking up at the forehead of the older man. Unconsciously, the male rubbed against his head, feeling the line and stitching at the top. He shrugged, flipping the switch to light the room before throwing himself onto a beat up old couch.

"Nothing. Don't ask, it's not for little kids to know about."

"I'm not a little kid!"

"Yes you are." A new voice added to their conversation; a more feminine voice. Len looked up and to the right to see a raven haired female coming down the steps of the apartment. Her black stilettos clicked on the wood floor and her leather pants reflected light. She wore a black halter top, and ran her hand over her already slicked back hair, that ended in a pony tail. She giggled and stepped over to Len, petting him on the head before pinching his ear.

"Ow! What the hell Prima!"

"I see you got a new piercing, what did I say about those?" She questioned going over to Big Al to sit on his lap. Len rolled his eyes and scoffed before sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Len stuck his tongue out a Prima, showing her that he got way more than one new piercing. She sighed in disgust, muttering about insolent, misbehaving children. Len chuckled and smiled at the two.

"Seriously though, why are you here little Crypton? You need a place to crash?" Big Al asked, rubbing Prima's thighs producing a blush a giggle from the female.

"No, I need you to get information on someone for me."

"Again? We went through this in Europe Len! You can't get caught up in this business again, remember what happened last time?" Prima warned, Len twitched at the memory.

"No, it's nothing illegal. I told you, I got rid of them and I'm not into those type of things anymore. I need you to find whatever you can about...um.." He blushed as he realized how embarrassing this might be. He had rehearsed on his ride to their apartment, but he didn't really plan on feeling like this.

"On?"

"A-A...A gi-girl." He stammered out.

"You're using our intelligence and exceptional knowledge on computers, tracking, and spying for a girl." Big Al deadpanned, staring at Len with a blank look. The teenager's scarlet face grew hot as he looked down at his combat boots and gloved hands. He bang to fiddle with his ear cuff, taking it on and off and rubbing over the metal.

"Aww! You finally found someone you like! That's so cute! My Lenny's growing up! It's a joyous day! Let's celebrate and go drinking! Len, you have your fake ID, right?" Len hid his face in his hands. "But, you know maybe you should just talk to her. Most guys don't stalk the girls they like." She added, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He growled, not used to feeling so embarrassed.

"Honey, you're embarrassing the kid, stop." The brunette stated, Len never wanted to hug Big Al more than he did at that moment. Sulking and pouting, Prima sat back down from her cheering.

"What's her name?" Len looked up, sucking in a breath, his red face turning pale again.

"Rin Kagamine." Big Al nodded, mentally storing the name to look her up later. Prima jumped off his lap, dancing around the little room happily.

"Woo hoo! Let's go drinking!" Len shook his head at her, as did Big Al.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I introduced two new characters! Big Al and Prima! As you can see, they're married! And they care for Len, A LOT! Anyway, I added a little mystery into the story, reread Len's dialogue to make sure you see it. If anyone can guess what he did illegally in Europe I'll give you a kiss!

R&R


End file.
